Canada's list
by doujinshininjah
Summary: Sequel to Prussia's list. Matthew has a list too. Wonder if Gilbert will ever find out that he's on it?


"This is ridiculous!"

Matthew stared at himself in the white ball-gown type dress with a beautifully embroidered corset to match but with sparkling red accents. He looked gorgeous, but just couldn't handle the fact that all the nations would be here at his wedding and HE would be wearing a DRESS. So this leads us to the present, where Matthew is staring at himself in the mirror, dumbstruck by how great he looks actually wearing the dress. Elizabeta noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Matthew! Stop gawking at yourself and get over here! That maid laced your corset all funky and I need to fix it!"

Matthew sighed and walked over to her, letting her lace it and tie it tight until he could practically hear his torso being crushed.

"Lizzy, I'm nuts. How could I let him talk me into wearing a dress?" She giggled and stepped back to admire her work.

"I don't know Mattie." She stepped in front of him and tilted her head. "FELIKS!" She called into the hallway, and in a few seconds the blonde man was in the room with them.

"Like, what do you want? I was busy!" Elizabeta pulled him to where she had been standing and pointed to Matthew's head. "Oh, you're right. He like, seriously needs his hair done." They sat Matt down in a chair, letting Feliks work magic on his unruly golden hair. In about ten minutes, Feliks had put his hair in a sloppy (but still somehow elegant-looking) bun with pretty red maple-leaf pins to keep it there. He wasn't astonished to find that he looked like a woman…minus the chest.

"There! You look so pretty Matt!" Feliks laughed happily and Elizabeta giggled along with him. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you guys are going to be the death of me."

"Well, at least it'll be an absolutely gorgeous death then."

"She's like, got a point. You look totally fab." The door opposite of the one Feliks had entered through opened and a head of dirty blonde hair peeked in.

"Yo, Mattie!"

"Alfred? What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to go wait with everyone else." Alfred stuck his tongue out.

"You did, but Gilbert is getting all antsy and shit so I thought I would tell you to hurry up. He's all like 'What if Mattie doesn't wanna go through with it?' you know?" Matthew laughed.

"He's so impatient. Besides, it doesn't start for another ten minutes. Tell him to calm down." Alfred nodded and left. "I can't believe Gilbert is so jumpy about this." Elizabeta nodded and giggled.

"That's just the way he is, right?"

"Right." Matthew grabbed for his shoes, a pair of knee-high red Converse. Elizabeta face palmed.

"Really Matt? Converse with your wedding dress?" He laughed.

"That's the point. I'm in a dress, and that gives me the right to wear whatever footwear I want. Besides, nobody will be able to see them."

"True. Hey, where did Feliks go? He was right here a** -"THUMP THUMP THUMP 'Ohgod, Toris!' THUMP THUMP "**…never mind."

"I'll kick his ass later; I have my own things to worry about. Alright, it's almost time. You can go take your place, Lizzy, just make sure Papa remembers to come back here."

"I will. Good luck Matt!" She gave him a quick hug and walked out to take her place among his bridesmaids. He sat there, staring at the door, clearly nervous until there was a knock on it. He opened the door to reveal Francis smiling happily at him.

"You're here! Oh sorry, come in."

"Mathieu! You look great! I always knew Gil had great taste."

"Papa, I look like a woman."

"A very attractive woman. If you weren't getting married to one of my best friends, I would have you for myself."

"Francis Bonnefoy!"

"Sorry, just being honest. So, are you ready chere?" Matthew nodded. "Alright then, they should be starting any time. I can't believe my little Mathieu is getting married!"

"I'm not little any more papa." Francis just grinned wider.

"I know, Gilbert has told me many things about you." Matthew blushed hard and made a mental note to try not to murder Gilbert on their honeymoon.

And so Matthew's list of things he hated the most grew:

_One: Gilbert's gigantic mouth.(Well, sometimes he liked it… but that wasn't the point!)  
Two: His father's hands. (That were currently trying to feel him up through his dress.)  
Three: Alfred.  
Four: People who didn't like maple syrup.  
Five: The fact that he'd been talked into wearing a dress in front of a bajillion people.  
And six: His 'friend' Feliks for having sex in the other room when the ceremony was going on._


End file.
